Kenshin visits the psychiatrist !
by Toraneko
Summary: When Kenshin receives a letter from Aoshi asking him to visit the psychiatrist, what's he gonna do ? One-shot fic.


Disclaimer : Sheesh... how many TIMES do I have to do this ?! Oh well... I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... (yeah too bad) so it ain't belongin' ta me. So there. 

**Kenshin visits the psychiatrist ! **

One afternoon, a mail arrived at the Kamiya Dojo for Kenshin from Aoshi in Kyoto. It ran : 

Himura,   
I know you've got a split personality, the hitokiri and whatever.   
So I thought it'd do you some good if you went to see this friend of mine in Tokyo.   
Just bring mention Yagami-sensei to Takani-sensei and she'll take care of the rest.   
Signed,   
Shinomori. 

Kenshin gulped. He knew he'd had to face this kind of thing sooner or later, he hoped never of course, but never in his wildest dreams expected it to be so soon. Not that he didn't know of course, there was a hitokiri lying inside of him, ready to spring alive at any chance. Not that it hadn't helped, sure it did, but only once. Jin'e would've gotten him dead that night if it hadn't been for the relived Himura Battousai. And his precious Kaoru might've died too. That was the worse thing that could happen. 

'Thank goodness Sano or Yahiko haven't seen this yet, they would've laughed the heck outta me.' Kenshin thought nervously. He would need an excuse to get out of the house, a good one at that, so they wouldn't be suspicious of anything. Not that they didn't know, they did, and it rang clear as day. 

Presently he was in the yard doing laundry, as usual, and Kaoru and Yahiko were in the dojo practicing. Sano was probably down at Akabeko bingeing a free meal off Tae again and Megumi was, well in the clinic. He tiptoed slowly to his room and hid the letter under his futon, hoping no one would find it. Now he'd have to come up with a good excuse. 

* * *

By sunset that day, Kenshin hadn't been able to think of a good excuse to give Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko. He tried twisting all the previous excuses he used on Hiko, but he knew they'd never buy it, no matter how clever it seemed to be. And he had to face humiliation if he approached Megumi. 'Oro... what to do now...' Kenshin thought glumly. Suddenly an idea leapt into his head. 'Saitou.. maybe Saitou would be a good excuse... I've never been able to finish my match with Saitou, I could just say he asked me for a rematch ! Heheh...' Kenshin smirked to himself. With that settled, he didn't care facing Megumi's annoying laughter. 

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Kenshin anounced that he'd be away for the day because Saitou had asked him for a rematch. The reaction was plain shock, but he knew they'd had no choice, since this was Saitou they were talking about. Kaoru worried of course, but Kenshin said he'd be alright. 

When he reached the clinic, Kenshin gingerly knocked on Megumi's door. It didn't seem to be a busy day, for once the gangsters seemed to be abit more obedient than usual. That served to Kenshin's purpose of course, as he'd fully have Megumi's attention, but the laughter and teases would have more meaning. 

"Come in." came the response. 

"Hello Megumi-dono." Kenshin greeted. "Ah Ken-san. Anything I can do for you ?" Megumi asked. 

"Erm... by chance, do you know anyone by the name of Yagami ?" Kenshin asked. 

"Eh ? Yagami ? Why'd you be looking for him ?" Megumi asked. 

"Oh. Aoshi sent me a letter." Kenshin said as he handed Megumi the letter. 

Megumi's eyes went from normal to wide to even wider. Next, she burst out in foxy laughter as her fox ears popped out of her head. "OHOHOHOHO !!!" she laughed. "So Aoshi-san has asked you ?!" and she laughed some more. 

Kenshin didn't know why, but he couldn't help blushing. 'This was as embarrassing as I thought...' he thought and sighed inwardly. 

Megumi got over her laughter, and told Kenshin the directons to Yagami-sensei's house. 

* * *

By the time Kenshin got there, it was in the middle of the afternoon, and he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. He hoped this Yagami had something to eat. ('Hey ! Its his house !') Kenshin knocked on the gate a few times before a tall woman of about Megumi's age opened it. 

"Hello. Can I help you ?" she asked politely. 

"I'm looking for Yagami-sensei. Is he in ?" Kenshin asked. 

"Yes he's in. Please come in." she said and invited Kenshin into the house. 'This must be his wife.' Kenshin thought. 

"Ryo-chan ! You've got a patient." she called. Footsteps could be heard coming down the staircase. (its a western-type house if anyone was wondering) 

"Welcome ! You are ?" 

"Er.. Aoshi sent me a letter a few days ago telling me -" 

"Ah yes ! You must be Himura Battousai, or should I call you Kenshin ?" he exclaimed. 

"I normally go by Kenshin these days." Kenshin replied. Then there came a low rumble. 

"Is it going to rain ?" Yagami wondered aloud. 

Kenshin sweatdropped. "I'm hungry." 

* * *

After Kenshin had something to eat, Yagami started questioning him about what he did recently and some other things. Kenshin answered every question as honestly as he could. 

"Do you know that you have a split personality ?" Yagami asked. 

Kenshin nodded. Yagami tsked and wrote something on his clipboard. Kenshin felt akward about this 'interrogation', like as if he had committed a crime or something. 

After a few more minutes, Yagami asked Kenshin to explain how he knew about his other personality. Kenshin thought for a while before replying, "I don't know really, but its another meaner version of me, the Hitokiri in other words, and its never bothered me, not once, if fact it can help. I know somethimes I'm very dense to Kaoru-dono or maybe I lack courage in some other things, if I do, then the other me will urge me on, sometimes to do things I don't even want to." 

Yagami tsked again and scribbled on the clipboard. "My friend, you don't need me at all. You can control this all by youself if you try, and I know you can." Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief. "If you have any problems you can come and look for me if you want." 

* * *

It was late evening when Kenshin returned to the dojo. Kaoru rushed to greet Kenshin at the gate and inspected him for any injuries. Since he didn't have any, she was turning suspicious when he said, "We didn't have a fight physically, we just sat insulting each other." 

"KENSHIN NO BAKA !!!" Kaoru yelled as she punched him into next year. "You made me worry for nothing ! Baka !" 

"Che. I would've been there if I knew what really happened. I would've loved to see that stinkin' wolf get beaten by you. Really Kenshin, you never specified !" Sano lamented. 

"Heheh... it really was a close fight, but I won." Kenshin said. 

THE END

* * *

Note : This is a VERY belated birthday fic for my friend Jo ! ^^ Sorry for the long wait.. I guess I was caught up in the fanfic series ta take a break.. well here it is at last... so enjoy !!! I got this idea vaguely after I thought 'Hey, Kenshin's got split personality does't he ?' and then came this idea !! Heheh...

PS : This takes place after Kyoto Arc. I think...


End file.
